


Amalgamate

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I have a PHD in horribleness, and by animal I mean pokemon, animal experimenting, poor things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sad. Real sad. Someone help these poor pokemon!</p><p>(undertale references, 'cause wynaut?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night when cody got locked out of his house. His parents had had a night of drinking, and were probably fast asleep on the couch, or the floor. And it would be a few days before his sister came home. Cody sighed. Deciding that his only option was to go into the forest and search for a cave. He straightened his yellow hat and brushed strands of dark brown hair from his face. With another sigh, he went out into the forest. 

Cody shivered in the cold weather. The tree's didn't offer much shelter, and the wind was only getting stronger. It was already tearing leaves off of their branches. Cody wraps his blue jacket closer around him, his green eyes searching for a way out of the rain that had started a small while ago. 

The wind had started howling when Cody finally found a cave, he had barely missed it, due to the plants growing around it. Relieved, he stepped inside and pulled a flashlight from his yellow backpack. It's light shined past the gray walls, leading to a rock formation that looked suspiciously like stairs. Cody furrowed his eyebrows and carefully followed them downwards. 

Eventually, he stood infront of an iron door. He stuck out his left hand, as he was holding the flashlight in his right, and turned the silver doorknob. Creaking, the door swung open and revealed a strange, metal hallway. Pipes ran past the walls, disapearing into the ceiling and the floor. The young boy cautiously walked forward, glancing around for any sign of danger. Luckily, there was none, and he safely made it to another door, which led into a small room. 

a gray table stood in each corner, with a chair and an old-looking computer. Cody tried to turn one on, but nothing happened. He concluded it must have been here a long time. Turning his back to the monitor, he walked over to a dusty bookcase. He couldn't read most of the titles, though. Sighing, he went over to _another_ door, and opened it. This one led to a giant room, filled with pipes that went everywhere. 

He couldn't see the edges of the room, causing him to release another sigh. What was this place!? He walked through the room, pondering that question. Suddenly, a shadowed creature dashed past him and vanished. Cody nearly fell over but managed to hold on to a random pipe. It had been to dark to see what had ran past him. It must have been a pokemon, but how could a pokemon be living in a place like this? Cody shook his head and dicided to try and find the creature. 

About an hour later, he was still searching, almost ready to give up when he found a vent, one that was human sized. It was open, inviting him to go inside. He climbed in, coughing from the dust. As he made his way through the narrowing space, he could hear a strange sound. It sounded like claws on metal. He shivered, but managed to subdue his fear. 

When he finally found the exit, the sound had become louder, sounding like it was only a few inches away. Quickly, Cody pushed himself out of the vent, landing in a smaller room than the one with the pipes. This one only had one table, standing in the middle. But there was something else that caught his attention. In the furthest corner, the creature from earlier stood, growling. It's body was trembling, and it's eyes didn't leave the teenager. 

Cody shined his flashlight at the corner, and almost fell unconcious when he saw the thing that looked like a pokemon. It had an Umbreon head and body. It's Espeon ears were lowered, likely in fear. It's right front leg was that of a Jolteon, and the other a Flareon. It's back legs were from a Vaporeon, and it had two tails. A Glaceon and a Leafeon one. They were side by side, moving up and down. Lastly, a Sylveon ribbon was on the creature's throat, accompanied by two feelers.

Without waring, it gave a terrified yowl and dashed away into the vent, nearly knocking Cody over a second time. Slowly, his breathing calmed down and he looked around the room. On the table was a collection of paper, held together by a cherry-shaped paper clip. Cody picked it up and flipped through the pages. A description of the creature he had seen was on the front page, along with it's name.

"Amaleon." Cody tested the word before reading further. There was a whole summary of Amaleon's behaviour, eating pattern and abilities. Apparently it had a soft spot for chocolate cookies. It's moves were: Dark pulse, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Water pump, Moonblast, Leaf storm and Ice beam. But the worst part, was the way it had been treated. He - Cody decided to give the creature male pronouns from now on - had been forced to attack Rattata after Rattata. He was starved for days, just to test his reaction. And the way he was created, eight individual pokemon, mashed together into one. Cody now realised were the poor thing's name came from. 'Amaleon', a play on the word 'amalgamate' and the fact that all of Eevee's evolutions ended with 'eon'. 

"This, this is not right!" Cody yelled. "Who would treat a living creature like that?" In that moment, he made a decision, he would find Amaleon and help him escape this hellhole. And if there were others, he'd help them too! 

He looked in his backpack and found a bunch of cookies. They were chocolate too. "These should help my future friend calm down." He mused. But, he still had to find him, and he had no idea how big the place was.

"Welp, this is gonna be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Cody had gone back into the pipe room, hoping to find a different exit. He stayed close to the walls, having put the flashlight away, so as not to let the battery die. His eyes had started to adjust to the darkness, which was good.

Eventually, he found a door. It let outside into a misty forest. The trees towered high above him. The fog made it hard for him to see, and the sound of rustling leaves wasn't very comforting. Especially since there was no wind at all. 

Cody cautiously took a few steps, eyes moving in all directions. Against his better judgement, he called out into the fog. "Hello? Any Eeveelution fusions in here?!" When nothing happened, he sighed and started following the dirt road that led deeper into the forest. 

\------------------------------------------------

The sun had begun to rise when a young girl finally arrived home. Her two black pigtails danced on the wind. She looked almost exactly like her brother, Cody. She wore the same clothes but didn't have a backpack. She had been sent back home early, and wanted to surprise her family. 

Her happy mood quikly dissapeared when her brother was nowhere to be found. She double-checked the whole house. And then checked it again. Eventually, she began to panic. Her brother meant everything to her. 

"Cody?!" She yelled, but she knew it was useless. Her parents were asleep on the floor of the livingroom, surrounded by several bottles of beer. Without second thought, the girl ran into the forest, hoping Cody would be there. 

\--------------------------------------------

Cody stared as the road infront of him split into two, leading away from eachother.

He hated making choices. 

"Maybe I should just go ba-" He was interrupted by a strange sound. He strained to hear it better. It sounded like something was walking towards him.

"Uh, whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you!" That was a lie. The sound came closer, and Cody found himself backed up to a tree. "I, uh, I have a weapon!" But the closest thing he had to a weapon was the flashlight, and he doubted he'd have time to take it out of his backpack. 

Suddenly, the mist parted a little and revealed a tense-looking Amaleon.

"Oh, it's just you." Cody said, feeling relieved.

In response, Amaleon hissed at him, baring his teeth and lowering his ears. 

"Whoa, calm down, buddy, I won't hurt you." Cody stepped forward.

Amaleon backed away, growling and getting ready to attack. Then, a burst of flames shot from his mouth which Cody barely managed to avoid. 

"Hey, don't be scared, I won't hurt you." The boy said, noticing the pokemon's trembling. 

Amaleon seemed to calm a little, before shooting a storm of leaves at who he thought was a threat. Cody ducked, avoiding the attack. 

"Look, I know you don't trust me. But I promise to never ever hurt you." Amaleon's trembling seized, but he still hit Cody with a powerful water pump. 

_Great, now I'm soaking wet._ He thought, but he didn't say anything to Amaleon. Instead, he slowly approached, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Amaleon tried to hit him with a bolt of lightning, but missed. Maybe even on purpose. 

Cody pulled the chocolate cookies from his bag, and laid them down infront of the pokemon.

Amaleon eyed him suspiciously, but he couldn't resist the temptation and slowly made his way over to the cookies. He kept staring at Cody as he ate them, ready to run if needed. 

When he finished, he opened his mouth. "Thank you." 

Cody's jaw fell open. "You...You can talk!?" Amaleon nodded, confused by the shocked human infront of him. 

"Talking is normal, isn't it?" 

"Well, where I come from, pokemon don't talk."

"Oh." He seemed to think for a moment. "Are you a friend of the men in white coats?" He asked.

"No. I'm Cody, I'm just a normal boy." Amaleon looked at him for a moment before stepping closer.

"I guess, maybe I can trust you?" At that, Cody nodded, smiling. "Um, sorry about soaking you with water pump." He apologized. But Cody assured him that it was fine, and when Sally, his sister, finally found him, he was fast asleep against a tree with Amaleon in his lap. The pokemon may not completely trust him, but anyone who wasn't a friend of the men in white cloaks, was good enough for him.

Sally chuckled quietly when she found her brother. She took out her phone and made a couple pictures without waking him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Amaleon.


	3. Bonus: Amaleon battle Undertale style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this if you don't want to, but Undertale is one of my favorite games, so I really wanted to do this.

You encountered Amaleon!

*Amaleon seems wary.

 **> Fight**  
Act  
Item  
Mercy

_Miss!_

Amaleon uses Flamethrower!

*Amaleon keeps growling.

Fight  
**> Act**  
Item  
Mercy

 **> Approach**  
Talk  
Feed  
Threat

You approach Amaleon. Amaleon backs away.

"Stay away!"

*Amaleon is trembling.

Fight  
**> Act**  
Item  
Mercy

Approach  
**> Talk**  
Feed  
Threat

You talk to Amaleon. It seems a little less wary.

"Who...?"

Amaleon uses Leafstorm!

*Smells like cookies.

Fight  
**> Act**  
Item  
Mercy

Approach  
**> Talk**  
Feed  
Threat

You talk to Amaleon. It stops trembling. 

Amaleon uses Water pump!

*Smells like cookies.

Fight  
**> Act**  
Item  
Mercy

 **> Approach**  
Talk  
Feed  
Threat

You approach Amaleon. It stays still.

"Who are you?" 

*Amaleon stares at you.

Fight  
**> Act**  
Item  
Mercy

Approach  
Talk  
**> Feed**  
Threat

You feed Amaleon chocolate cookies. It seems content.

*Amaleon feels safe.

Fight  
Act  
Item  
**> Mercy**

You won!  
You gained a new friend!


End file.
